Rotation and position sensing technology has evolved from contact sensing to contactless sensing and from discrete sensors to integrated sensors. Hall effect sensors are one form of sensor that provides detection of magnetic fields which can be used in rotation and position sensing applications. Fluxgate and magnetoresistive (MR) sensors provide improved sensitivity relative to Hall-effect sensors. In many applications, it is desirable to provide 360° sensing capability. However, magnetoresistive sensors are limited to 180° rotation detection. Multiple discrete Hall effect or magnetoresistive sensors can be positioned on a printed circuit board in angularly spaced relationship to one another in order to provide 360° sensing, but this increases system size, complexity and cost.